The following patents are considered to relate to the field of the present invention: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,692,217; 3,070,271; 2,888,177; 1,315,096.
Persons who suffer from arthritis, rhemuatism or as a result of injury frequently are unable to bend sufficiently from the waist or to bend their knees sufficiently to put on hoisery and other articles of clothing which are put on over the lower extremities of the body. This inability to dress oneself has an emotional and mental impact upon such a person because they are dependent upon another in the simple matters of dressing oneself.
To provide a relief for such persons many devices have been invented to assist in putting on stockings or shoes or trousers or skirts. Most of the devices employ clamps to hold the garments on a ring or Y-shaped article or have means by which the garment itself can be attached to the device. The devices are usually rigid and cumbersome. Some of the devices are partible when the garment has been put on the lower extremities sufficiently far so that the person can then reach the garment with his hands.